


If You Thought The Head Trauma Was Bad...

by Summerwolf



Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Concussions, Gen, Guess What Guys??, Head Injury, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, I'm Still not Posting These At A Normal Time, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter has good friends, Peter is an Idiot, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whumptober 2020, anyway, but we love him anyway, i need more sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: Whumptober day 26 - Migraine, Concussion.---It was probably because he was so focused on his friends conversation that it happened, or maybe it was just  Peter really was that stupid, but his hand missed the rope on his next movement, his momentum still carrying him up even though the rest of him wasn't following it, and before he realised it he was falling.Down.Down.The ropes weren't that high, only ten meters tops, but Peter had been almost at the top, and his foot got just tangled enough to send him falling backwards, his back making first collision with the not soft enough crash mat, with his head following shortly after.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946926
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	If You Thought The Head Trauma Was Bad...

The sky was clear and bright - the kind of morning which you wished for in Summer, but only actually got when it was freezing outside - when Peter walked to school, his bag heavy on his back, but the day just hopeful enough that he was able to ignore it. Wednesday was one of his favourite school days - lesson wise anyway - the sun was high in the sky, the entire place had an almost nostalgic tinge which was causing a happy smile to spread across Peter’s face, as though the weather had managed to Pavlov’s dog Peter into being happy.

There was a thin layer of frost covering the ground - not very surprising seeing as it was early in the morning during late November - and Peter cuddled deeper into his coat. He had gym class today, and he desperately hoped that they would be inside, or else they were going to have a problem and possibly a few less toes by the end of it.

\---

“Alright class, we are going inside today,” their teacher announced, causing a shockingly loud sigh of relief to ripple from nearly every student in the class. Clearly Peter hadn’t been the only one worrying about having to go outside into the cold and freezing to death. “We are getting the equipment out, so I expect you all to be on your best behaviour.” 

Peter’s grin only grew. Going inside on a freezing day? Good, great even. Getting the equipment out? A million times better than even that. His school had a whole host of equipment for them to use on days they were inside, ropes, pummel horses, climbing frames, everything.

And best of all, was the fact that Peter was good at them. He could climb the rope to the very top, he could swing on the pommel horse better than most of the others. And it was fun at the same time… basically Peter loved using the equipment. The day had started bright, and gym was just making it even better.

They headed into the hall, waiting for the teacher to give them the compulsory safety talk and let them go. Peter knew why they had to give the talk… they needed to cover all bases just in case someone got hurt, it didn't stop himself from basically vibrating in place. He was extremely full of energy for some reason, and didn't want to sit around for a minute waiting for everyone to finish talking.

"Hey Peter!" MJ laughed, already starting to rush towards the ropes, "I'll race you to the top!"

Peter grinned, running after her and jumping up the first meter worth of rope, determined not to lose. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Flash talking to the teacher, almost definitely lying about an injury to get out, and saw as they both left the room. Huh, maybe Flash was getting better at lying?

Or maybe the teacher was just tired of it happening class after class.

Turning his attention back to the race Peter threw himself up the rope. MJ'd had a head start, but Peter was quickly catching up with her, and he could tell that if he kept this pace up he would easily overtake her.

But then again…

If he just pushed himself a little bit more, climbed just a little bit faster, Peter would be able to overtake her earlier, and most importantly, win with a clearer distance between them. If he lost this MJ was never going to let him live it down, and if it was very close she would spend the rest of forever telling him that she almost beat him…

So he just had to make it so there was no doubt in anyone's mind who had won.

Obviously losing would have no negative consequences, except maybe a lot of friendly bullying, he and MJ were just competitive. Maybe sometimes too competitive, but that wasn't going to stop Peter now.

"Go Peter!" Ned cheered from the bottom of the ropes, clearly finding their little race more amusing than strictly necessary. "You can do it MJ!" 

"Pick a side Ned," MJ yelled back, "you can't just cheer for both of us!"

It was probably because he was so focused on his friends conversation that it happened, or maybe it was just Peter really was that stupid, but his hand missed the rope on his next movement, his momentum still carrying him up even though the rest of him wasn't following it, and before he realised it he was falling.

Down.

Down.

The ropes weren't that high, only ten meters tops, but Peter had been almost at the top, and his foot got just tangled enough to send him falling backwards, his back making first collision with the not soft enough crash mat, with his head following shortly after.

The room was silent, everyone who had seen what had happened staring in shock, while some of the others turned to their friends, almost inaudible whispers of people asking what happened, where was the teacher, who fell.

"I'm fine," Peter promised, throwing himself upright even when the room span a little around him, embarrassment over falling in the middle of gym class overshadowing any hurt or illness he felt. "I'm fine, carry on."

"Should someone get the teacher?" Peter heard Ned ask MJ, concern dripping from his words and just making Peter feel even worse. He worried his friends, and why? Because he was too much of a failure to remember to pay attention to the rope.

"No need for that," he promised, "I'm completely fine, let's just continue."

He could tell the others didn't fully believe him, but they didn't argue, and no one mentioned it again, even when their teacher returned, Flash mysteriously vanished from her side.

They didn't mention it again, and Peter didn't mention the headache starting to build behind his eyes. The one which had been steadily growing ever since he hit the floor.

\---

The elevator dinged as the doors swooshed open, reminding Peter to plaster a fake smile onto his face and keep it there. His head ached, a stabbing pain concentrated behind his eyes and curling behind his ears, but he knew he couldn't say anything. It was his own fault, so he just had to live with it. Plain and simple.

"Hey Peter," Nat grinned, leaning over the edge of the couch to wave at him without getting up. From what he could see of the screen she was midway through destroying Clint at Mario Kart, and had it been any other day Peter would have gone straight over there to watch it happen, but as it was the pain in his head was just getting worse, and all he wanted was to get somewhere with no light, and preferably no sound.

Lucky for him the walls at the compound were thick, and if he claimed it was homework no one would come looking for him for a couple of hours.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go and do my homework," Peter grinned, just the motion of it enough to aggravate his headache - did it count as a migraine yet? Peter honestly didn't know.

"Alright, see you at dinner," Clint yelled, quickly being distracted again by the game, which stopped him from seeing the wince Peter couldn't hold back after the loud noise.

It felt like Clint's words were trapped in his brain, bouncing around and stabbing everything they touched.

Peter staggered to his room, thankful that he didn't run into anyone who would ask too many questions, and threw himself under the covers, leaving the lights off and the curtains closed. The darkness and the quiet certainly helped, the stabbing in his brain reduced by a fair amount, but it still hurt and Peter could feel tears starting to gather in his eyes.

This was why he shouldn't have been stupid and fallen off the rope. Sure, it could have been a hell of a lot worse than just a migraine, but if he hadn't fallen then he wouldn't even have that to worry about.

The door creaks open, sending a new wave of pain stabbing through his brain, even as the rest of Peter freezes.

Someone had just walked in.

Someone was going to realise that he'd been that much of an idiot, that he'd given himself a migraine.

"Peter?"

It was Tony.

Peter wasn't sure if that made it better or worse. On one hand he wanted to impress his new father figure, wanted to make him proud! But on the other hand, he knew he'd done dumber stuff than this while Tony was around.

"Yeah?" Peter croaked out, pretty much whispering to stop it from echoing through his brain again.

"You alright?" Tony had lowered his voice to match Peter's, apparently realising that Peter was talking at that volume for a reason.

"I have a migraine."

"How'd you manage that?"

"I fell off the rope in gym, and I'm completely fine, but it gave me a migraine." 

Peter can practically hear Tony's worry, even though he doesn't actually say a thing.

"I'm fine, I promise, just the migraine."

"I'd still prefer it if you let me get Banner to check you out," Tony told him, "head injuries are no joke."

Peter rolled his eyes, but knew he couldn't say no, not when Tony sounded so worried. "Yes, but only once my migraine is gone."

"I can deal with that." Tony replied, patting the bed once before he stood up and Peter heard his footsteps move to the door, "I'll go get you some tea to help with the head."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> I hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
